


Bound by Love

by Fanfictionisthegame



Series: Desires of the Heart [3]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: The girls start their first year at UCLA and it brings with it a bunch of surprises. Sit back and enjoy the ride through the trials and tribulations of this first year in college. Can Toni balance basketball, school, and her home life with Shelby? Will a couple of familiar faces derail the relationship? Stay tuned to find out.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Desires of the Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174613
Comments: 27
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I meant to post this earlier, but life came up and it delayed this. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and I'll hopefully have more for you tomorrow. Also a note, just in case anyone is confused, Trevor and Kennedy are being written as intellectually gifted children and I've had them skipping grades for the last two summers and they also started school earlier than most children would.

Summer went by far too quickly for Shelby, she’s nervous about the move and leaving her family behind. But she’s more excited about the future with Toni as well as with the rest of the girls. Trevor and Kennedy were taking things a lot harder than momma had been. They’ve been forcing Toni to do everything with them, but she’s sure Toni doesn’t mind. Kennedy and Toni had finished watching Glee over the summer and Ken had used the Goodkind pout to get Toni to agree to watch Teen Wolf with her and though Toni grumbles about it being so straight that even Jesus would feel uncomfortable, she sits and watches every time Ken asks her to.

Because Ken had talked her into watching Teen Wolf, Toni had gotten Shelby to watch Dickinson with her and promised Shelby she would love it. She does. Toni also spent a lot of time with Trevor working on his basketball, and he’d actually gotten really good. He was so excited to tell everyone that he was going out for basketball in his first year of middle school. The twins easily skipped a grade after doing their summer schooling and were going to be starting middle school when they went back.

Shelby had done her best to make sure they knew that it would be okay and that she and Toni were only a FaceTime call away. Momma on the other hand kept her sadness to herself. Toni had told her that she heard momma crying one night and talked to her about it, she was mostly worried about the two of them being so far away for the first time. When Toni had told her, she felt her heartbreaking for her momma but also swelling with love for Toni for talking to her. 

All eight girls decided to road trip out to California together and Shelby had a feeling it was going to blow up in their faces. Dot and Martha would be riding together and taking most of the girl’s big items in a U-Haul, which earned a bunch of jokes at the expense of Leah, Fatin, Toni, and Shelby. Dot was the only one that had a truck so she was the only one that could take the bigger items. Shelby’s car was hardly going to fit all of her and Toni’s clothes in it, let alone anything else they wanted to bring.

They mapped out their stops before leaving and made sure they all knew where they were going next before they left. Shelby had let Toni be in charge of the music since she practically begged her to let her make a playlist. Who was Shelby to say no when her girlfriend was begging? 

“You ready to go?” Toni asked, throwing their snacks into the front seat.

“Not really, but also, yes.” Shelby answered with a smile.

“Alright, we have to meet everyone at the gas station in twenty minutes. That should give us enough time for our goodbyes, right?” Toni asked.

“Probably enough.” Shelby answered with a smile.

Trevor and Kennedy took turns clinging to Shelby and Toni, momma just watched it happen. Her sad smile made Shelby cry, she knew it would be a long day with a happy sadness in the air, she just wished it was easier.

“Do you guys really have to go Toni?” Trevor asked, doing his best to pout them leaving out of reality.

“I’m afraid so little man. But, once basketball season is in full swing, just remember that your mom promised that you could watch every televised game.” Toni answered him with a smile.

“We’re still FaceTiming every day, right?” Kennedy asked, hope in her eyes and causing Shelby to laugh.

“Hey now, we promised to FaceTime once a week, not every day. But that was a good try Ken.” Shelby said, smiling at her sister.

“Jobeth, I know you’re gonna miss me most.” Toni said, hugging momma.

“Of course I will. Who else keeps these two in check?” Jobeth joked.

“Hello? Did y’all just forget I’m leavin’ too?” Shelby asked in disbelief.

“Just suck it up Goodkind, I’ve charmed my way into all the Goodkind hearts.” Toni answered, sticking her tongue out.

“Whatever Shalifoe.” Shelby said as she hugged her momma and siblings.

After saying goodbye to her family, Toni and Shelby get in the car to meet up with the rest of the girls.

“Wow Shalifoe, you got Shelby out on time? How many tears were there?” Fatin asked.

“Quite a bit, but I don’t blame them, I would miss me too.” Toni answered with a flip of her hair.

“You’re so stupid. How are you holding up, Shelbs?” Fatin asked, rolling her eyes at Toni.

“I’m gonna miss them but I’ll be okay. I’m real excited to start this next chapter with you guys.” Shelby said with a sad smile.

They get gas and head out on the road. Within two minutes, Shelby heard Taylor Swift coming through the speakers and she immediately looked over at Toni in confusion.

“Yes, my love?” Toni asked with a smile.

“Taylor Swift? What happened to, ‘she’s a white colonizer that would probably call me a dyke’?” Shelby asked.

“Yeah, well then I listened to that song betty and realized maybe she’s gay as shit. I guess her music isn’t too bad for a white chick.” Toni said with a shrug.

“You know that’s not actually- you know what, I’m just going to take this as a win. Thank you for adding her to the playlist.” Shelby said laughing.

“I also wanted you to have some music you found comforting because we just left your family…” Toni said quietly.

“Toni Shalifoe, I love you so much.” Shelby said, tears forming in her eyes.

“I love you too Shelbs.” Toni answered, kissing Shelby’s hand that was in hers.

They drove together just listening to the music, Shelby smiling at just how much Taylor Swift Toni put on this playlist.

“Lots of Taylor on here.” Shelby said offhandedly.

“I may have added her whole discography…” Toni mumbled making Shelby smile.

“What was that Toni? You added all of her songs?” Shelby asked earning a grumble from Toni.

They get to their first checkpoint and check into the hotel.

“You two better not cause a noise complaint or I swear to god, you sleep in different rooms at the next hotel.” Toni warned Fatin and Leah.

“Shouldn’t we be saying that to you?” Martha asked Toni.

“Excuse me, I can keep it in my pants.” Toni said rolling her eyes and walking away.

Shelby jogged to catch up with her.

  
“But you’re not going to, right?” Shelby asked her, earning a laugh.

“No Shelbs, I’m not going to.” Toni answers, shaking her head.

Shelby just giggles and grabs Toni’s hand and drags her to their room. Once they get in the room, Shelby’s kissing her and guiding her back against the door. There’s no rush to the kiss and Shelby melts into it. She lazily ran her tongue over Toni’s lip asking for permission which she was quickly granted. As soon as tongues met, a small moan rolled out of Toni’s mouth and into Shelby’s.

“Still so easy to rile up Shalifoe.” Shelby mumbled against her lips.

“Shut up.” Toni said attempting to roll her eyes.

Shelby just giggles and picks Toni up. Something that she could tell took Toni by surprise because she hesitated to jump into Shelby. Shelby carried her over to the bed and dropped her flat on her back causing her to let out a huff.

“Rude.” Toni grumbled.

“I wanna try something.” Shelby stated.

“Sure, anything.” Toni agreed, all too fast.

“Okay, give me one second.” Shelby said, digging through her bag.

When she found what she was looking for, she slowly walked back to the bed. Toni’s eyes were on her with every move.

“What’s behind your back, Goodkind?” Toni asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shelby bit her lip, knowing it could go either way when she shows Toni. She slowly pulls a vibrator out from behind her back and Toni’s eyes went wide.

“You can say no, I just wanted to use this on you.” Shelby said quietly.

“Yeah, no, yeah, I’m in.” Toni agreed, making Shelby smile.

Shelby got on the bed and started kissing Toni like her life depended on it, causing Toni’s hips to buck into her. She turned the vibrators on and held it against Toni with her pants and underwear causing Toni to groan. Shelby knew it wouldn’t be enough for her and knew it would frustrate Toni. 

“Shelbs, please, my pants are getting in the way.” Toni grumbled.

Shelby decided to give Toni what she was asking for and slid her pants off. She held the vibrator against Toni’s thigh, slowly moving higher. Toin’s whimpers like music to her ears. 

“You doin’ okay?” Shelby asked, getting a desperate nod from Toni and smiling.

Shelby moved the vibrator over Toni’s clit, hesitating to listen to her breathing get faster in anticipation. Shelby loved seeing Toni so vulnerable with her like this, not in control and letting go. Shelby presses the vibrator against Toni and is rewarded with a moan and Toni’s hips pressing up into the vibrator. She starts to rub the vibrator against Toni slowly, knowing that Toni wouldn’t last too long with the vibrator, especially when she turned up the speed. 

Shelby lets Toni roll her hips into the vibrator as she keeps it pressed down. She can see Toni getting close to her release, just by looking at her face. Shelby pulled her underwear down and slid her fingers into Toni, causing Toni to start clenching around her fingers. As soon as Shelby felt that, she put the vibrator on the next setting and Toni cums almost instantly. Shelby replaces the vibrator with her tongue to help bring Toni down from her orgasm.

“Holy fuck babe.” Toni breathes out, once she regained her composure.

“Yeah? That one can stay?” Shelby asked.

“Oh yeah, that was insane.” Toni said.

Shelby just kissed her and smiled. The two of them fell asleep not long after that. Repeating the activities of that night at every hotel they stopped at. The rest of the road trip was uneventful, aside from Leah and Fatin getting a noise complaint about their room at the last hotel they stopped at. Something Toni made sure to keep teasing them about.

——————————————————————————————

As soon as they got to the house, Toni wanted nothing more but to go right to bed. She had offered to drive them for the last 8 hours and she was exhausted. Dot had put a stop to that, insisting that they get the U-Haul unloaded right away. That lead to Shelby insisting that they get all of the clothes out of the car as well.

Toni had grumbled but still complied with it so she wouldn’t have to do it tomorrow. Shelby truthfully did most of the lifting, knowing that Toni would be tired after the long drive. After they unpacked the U-Haul and the car, Toni grabbed one of Shelby’s shirts and threw it on, knowing it was something Shelby would enjoy.

“Holy fuck, Shalifoe. Is that Shelby’s shirt?” Fatin asked in disbelief.

“Fuck off Fatin.” Toni grumbled.

“If you’re looking for her, she went grocery shopping, and before you say anything, yes, she’s getting you Gatorade and those fucking nasty takis you love so much.” Fatin said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, Toni, Shelby said she thought you were taking a nap, she-” Marty started to say before Fatin cut her off.

“Yup, we already covered that Marty.” Fatin said, flopping down on the couch.

“Where is everyone?” Toni asked.

“Well, your wife is out shopping and she brought Dot with her, Leah is upstairs waiting for me so we can watch some weird documentary, Nora and Rachel are in their room, I’m right here, and so are you and Marty.” Fatin said.

Toni just nodded and marched back upstairs to their room and laid down. She quickly fell asleep after hitting the bed. Only to be woken up by Shelby brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her cheek. Toni’s eyes fluttered open to see Shelby smiling down at her with an orange Gatorade and Takis in her hand and Toni felt her heart leap in her chest. She really did love Shelby beyond words and she felt so lucky to have her in her life, loving her the way she deserved to be loved.

The feeling was foreign to her, but she had come to find that so many things were foreign to her when it came to how Shelby made her feel. She just hoped that she was making Shelby feel just as amazing as she was feeling from being with her. They fell asleep that night, talking about the future and their excitement for the school year to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Their first week in college feels like a blur. All of the girls were exhausted after they got home every night, Rachel and Toni had practices already and they were only just surviving. Shelby had been sure to make sure there was food for them every night when they came back, though thankfully, they had three bathrooms in the house and Shelby was able to have a bath waiting for Toni when she was done eating. They were small things but they meant the world to Toni. She still wasn’t used to having someone who cared as much as Shelby did but she was doing her best to get used to it. 

It was a Friday night which meant they all had the weekend off, and Fatin had a suggestion for where they could go.

“Listen, this girl in my stats class told me there’s going to be one of the best parties of the year tonight. It’s the first one, and Rachel, Toni, I know you know about it because all of the sports teams here are supposed to attend.” Fatin said, sending them a look.

She did know about it, she was just choosing to conveniently forget about it. She didn’t feel like going to some stupid party and she thought it was even more stupid that the seniors on the team had informed them that they had better be there. Toni tried to look at Shelby for any help on getting out of the situation but clearly, Shelby was excited about going to a party. Toni decided then and there that she wouldn’t be drinking that night, knowing that she was at least taking care of Shelby. By the look on Leah’s face, she felt the same way as Toni and knew she would be taking care of Fatin.

“Okay, rules for everyone going. We are in a buddy system. Is there anyone not coming tonight that is willing to be a designated driver if needed?” Toni asked.

“I’ll do it. I don’t feel much like going to a party, so if you guys need a ride, just text me the address.” Dot offered.

“Yeah, if Dot doesn’t answer, I’m going to stay in tonight too. So you can use me as a backup option.” Nora offered.

“Perfect, thank you guys. Now, buddy system, who’s pairing up?” Toni asked.

“Well, I’m actually spending the night with some of the dive girls, so I’ll probably pair up with them.” Rachel answered.

“Y’all already know my buddy is Toni.” Shelby said, shrugging.

“True. Marty? You feel like coming tonight? I can be your buddy too.” Toni offered.

“Yeah, that sounds good Toni. Thanks.” Marty said with a smile.

“Hey, we could’ve been her buddies!” Fatin says, annoyance in her voice.

“Let’s be real Fatin, Leah is going to have her hands full enough keeping track of you. Shelbs is basically glued to me when we go to a party, so that makes keeping Marty safe a lot easier.” Toni says and Fatin just grumbles under her breath.

After begrudgingly getting dressed, Toni waits downstairs in the family room for the rest of the girls to be ready. Rachel was thankfully ready quickly so Toni would have someone to talk to.

“So, is Shelb ready to chase girls away from you tonight?” Rachel asked, laughing.

“Why would she have to? Shouldn’t I be the one worried about girls coming on to her?” Toni asks, confusion in her voice.

“No dude. Shelby is gorgeous, yes, anyone with eyes knows that. But you look gay as shit, you’re a hundred-footer. You can tell your ass is gay from over a hundred feet away. Especially tonight, what the fuck even are you wearing?” Rachel asks, looking at Toni’s outfit.

“What? Shelby liked it.” Toni defended.

She had on her vans, black skinny jeans, and a button-up shirt that Shelby had chosen how far to button up on it. She thought she looked nice and she knew that Shelby liked the outfit so she didn’t see the problem with wearing it.

“Of course she did. Anyways, our Texas Barbie does  _ not  _ look gay, so I would be more worried about men hitting on her than women.” Rachel said laughing.

“Great.” Toni grumbled out.

No more than five minutes later, Shelby walked downstairs and Toni was painfully aware of the fact that she was going to have to fend off people from hitting on her girlfriend. She had her hair up in a bun and she was wearing a dress that was sinfully short. Something that Toni would love any other day of the week, just not when she had to think about people hitting on Shelby.

“So? How do I look?” Shelby asked with a smile as sweet as candy.

“You look like Toni’s in for a long night.” Rachel answered, laughing and walking into the kitchen.

“What does she mean by that?” Shelby asked, looking at Toni.

“No idea, but you look amazing babe.” Toni said, deciding it wasn’t worth bringing up.

“Why thank you, there’s this girl I’m trying to impress. You might know her? Brown hair, looks good enough to fuck right here and now?” Shelby says in a way that sounds like there should be an actual halo over her head.

“Yeah? Does this chick know your girlfriend can fight?” Toni asks, knowing full and well that Shelby is talking about her.

“She thinks she can handle herself.” Shelby answered, pulling Toni into her.

“Hmmm I don’t know about that.” Toni said with a smile.

“You know, you look really good. Almost good enough that I don’t even want to go to the party and I want to drag you upstairs right now.” Shelby said, her voice low and her mouth next to Toni’s ear.

She sent a shiver down Toni’s spine. She really didn’t want to go tonight, but she knew that Marty was excited to go and she didn’t want her to end up alone. When everyone was finally ready to go, they called an Uber and went to the party.

It was loud and too crowded. Thankfully people were still wearing masks, even though they were at a party. Toni was actually surprised with how well they were following the rules to keep others safe. Even the drinks were sealed shut so they wouldn’t get contaminated. Toni finds a couch to sit on and Shelby lets her know she’s going to get them something to drink. Toni keeps an eye on Shelby and Marty as best she can. Marty found some of her friends from a class so thankfully she seemed to be safe, but Toni can’t find Shelby when she switches to look after her.

She tries to relax because it’s only been five minutes and Shelby may have found someone she knew and they started talking to her. After another five minutes, Toni decided to go look for her just to make sure she was okay. When she found her, she felt her blood boiling in a way that Shelby hadn’t ever caused. A girl was standing far too close to Shelby and in return, Shelby was acting far too friendly with this girl. Toni took a deep breath and walked within earshot of them.

“So, Texas, huh? What brings you to sunny California?” The girl asked Shelby, touching her wrist.

“Yeah, but a whole bunch of my friends and I got into UCLA. My friend Rachel is on the dive team and my girlfriend is on the basketball team.” Shelby said with a smile as sweet as sugar cane.

Toni felt more relaxed hearing that. Knowing that Shelby had mentioned that she was taken and had a girlfriend that was on the basketball team.

“Oh yeah? So you  _ are _ gay then? How serious are you and this girlfriend of yours? I don’t see her anywhere.” The girl said, getting closer to Shelby than Toni wanted to see anyone get to her girl.

“Shelbs! Hey, there you are.” Toni said with a soft smile, looking at Shelby.

Toni was doing her best to make sure Shelby didn’t know she was upset with what she’d seen. As soon as Shelby’s eyes found her, she visibly relaxed.

“Babe!” Shelby said, moving out of the girl’s grasp and into Toni’s arms.

“I thought you got lost.” Toni chuckled out.

“More like held hostage.” Shelby whispered into Toni’s ear.

“Hi, I’m Toni, Shelby’s girlfriend. How do you guys know each other?” Toni asked the girl politely.

“Oh, we just met. So, how long have you two been dating?” The girl said, actively checking Shelby out.

“Two years in a couple months. I even have a promise ring already.” Shelby stated, kissing Toni on the cheek.

“Wow, you guys think you’ll outlast college?” The girl asked.

“Oh absolutely. I’m marrying this girl.” Shelby said, a hint of anger in her voice.

“Hah, we’ll see.” The girl said as she walked away and Toni’s entire body stiffened.

Shelby could probably see her anger flowing through her veins which is why she releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, when Shelby holds her face in her hands.

“Hey, will you come out to the garden with me? I want to show you something.” Shelby asked, her green eyes burning into Toni’s.

“Of course Shelbs.” Toni said, kissing Shelby softly.

Shelby grabbed her hand and led her into the quiet garden.

“You know Goodkind, if I didn’t know you, I would think you’re bringing me out here to kill me. Actually, I take that back. I do know you which is why I know you very well could be bringing me out here to do just that.” Toni joked.

“Shut up, Shalifoe. I want to show you something that I think will help you calm down a little.” Shelby said softly.

Toni just nodded and Shelby pulled out her phone and opened her notes app. She opened a note and then looked up at Toni.

“So, you know I’m in a poetry class, right?” Shelby asked.

“Of course. Aren’t you glad we’ve been watching Dickinson? Now you know shit about one of those poets.” Toni said with a smile.

“Well, we’re not on her yet, but I swear to the heavens above, Toni Shalifoe, if I say something about her being a lesbian and get laughed at in class, I’m coming for you.” Shelby threatens.

“That a promise?” Toni asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Shut up, not like that.  _ Anyways _ , we had to write a poem and I just, I wanted you to read mine.” Shelby said, suddenly getting shy.

Before Toni could say anything, Shelby had placed her phone in her hand. Toni carefully brought the phone up to look at it.

_ There are fires raging within her eyes, _

_ An all-consuming blaze. _

_ A love burning through my veins, _

_ Filling my lungs with every breath I take. _

_ My heart beating for her smile, _

_ Thoughts overcome by images of her. _

  
  


Toni could feel that she had tears in her eyes. She really hadn’t been someone that loved poems but she knew that this was beautiful. This was something that her Shelby had written about her and how she makes her feel. Toni felt the tears falling down her face while she was smiling up at Shelby.

“You’re not- that’s not a bad cry, is it?” Shelby asked softly and Toni shook her head.

“I love you so much Shelby, like I say that to you every day, but I really fucking mean it. You are so insanely talented, do you know that?” Toni asked, wiping her tears.

Shelby’s smile is small and shy and Toni can’t understand why because what she just read was perfection. 

“You’re going to stick to writing, right?” Toni asks her.

“I suppose so, if it’s getting me reactions like this.” Shelby said, kissing Toni lightly.

“Do you wanna go see if Marty is ready to go home?” Toni asked.

“What about Fatin and Leah?” Shelby asked in confusion.

“They’re literally making out against the sliding door over there, I’m sure if we ask, they’ll say they want to go home so they can bang it out.” Toni said with a laugh.

Toni was absolutely right, Leah and Fatin were beyond ready to get home and Marty was too. Toni got an Uber for them and let Dot and Nora know that they were all safely on their way home.

Once they got home, Toni made sure Marty was safely in bed before heading to her own room. Shelby was already in bed and looked up at her with a smile while she put her pajamas on.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Shelby asked.

“Besides hearing that bitch hit on you? Yeah, I liked spending time with this gorgeous blonde girl.” Toni joked.

“Hmmm does she know you have a girlfriend?” Shelby asked sitting up.

“Yeah, but I don’t think she minds.” Toni answered with a smile.

“The blonde or the girlfriend?” Shelby asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Both.” Toni answered with a shrug.

Before Toni could say anything else, Shelby was pulling her down on the bed and was hovering over her in less than a second. Toni blinked her way into adjusting her eyes after the fast movement.

“Toni Shalifoe, you know that I’m the only girl for you so you best be jokin’ around.” Shelby said, trying to sound serious.

“Yeah, Goodkind? And what if I’m not?” Toni joked back.

“You belong to me.” Shelby said, her thigh pressing between Toni’s legs.

“Do I now?” Toni asked, her eyes turning darker as Shelby moved to start kissing her neck.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Toni.” Shelby answered, biting Toni’s pulse point and making sure to leave marks of her touches behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the poem in this is actually one that I wrote for/about my fiancée. I really hope you guys enjoyed it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer :)

Toni’s first game was coming up and for some reason, Shelby found herself far more nervous than Toni was. She just wanted her to do well and now that Toni would be starting, she was just getting more nervous as the day came closer. They would be playing Cal State so it should be a fairly easy win for them, but if Shelby had learned anything from going to as many games as she had, there was no such thing as an easy or promised win. The game was on Friday so Shelby had to suffer through one more day of classes before getting the game out of the way.

She was more than excited for Toni to be able to play and to get to be in the stadium to see her play, momma had gotten all of the girls tickets so they could go watch as well, even though Toni had insisted she could get them tickets for free. Shelby was just waiting for Toni to get back from practice so she was doing her homework. She heard the front door open and knew Toni was back and would be up in their room in a few minutes. 

Like clockwork, Toni was slowly opening the door after a couple minutes, and poking her head into the room. Shelby looked over and matched the smile on Toni’s face.

“Hey superstar, how was practice?” Shelby asked as Toni came in the room.

“Well game day is on Friday, so we mostly just did a walkthrough tonight and watched film from last season. I have to guard this girl who literally looks like she will break my ankles the second I step towards her.” Toni said, a nervous chuckle following.

“I’m sure she’s not better than you and that you’ll lock her down after a couple of possessions. Just remember that you’ve got this and you’ve played girls like her before.” Shelby said with a comforting smile.

“Okay, okay, enough about me. How was class today?” Toni asked, taking her practice clothes off and putting them right back in her gym bag.

“It was good, I got another poetry assignment and I really like where it could go. I’ve been writing a bunch on my own too.” Shelby said with a smile.

“Really? Any I can read?” Toni asks.

“We’ll see Shalifoe.” Shelby said with a smile.

“Oh, right! I got you something!” Toni said with excitement as she got up and left the room.

Shelby just felt confusion because when did Toni have the time to get her something? Shelby could hear Toni quickly running downstairs and knocking on someone’s door before running back upstairs at full speed. An out of breath Toni appeared back in the room with something behind her back and Shelby couldn’t tell what it was.

“Whatcha got there?” Shelby asked.

“So, you know the first game is on Friday, and you’re going to be there and I’m a huge freshman phenom so I’ll be starting, right?” Toni asked, smiling.

“Some interesting word choices were made in that sentence but yes, for the most part that is accurate.” Shelby said with a laugh.

“Right, so I got you something to wear to the game, and maybe something to wear when we have away games that you can’t be there in person for.” Toni said quietly.

“You didn’t have to get me anything…” Shelby said, nothing but love in her voice.

“I know, I know. I wanted to.” Toni said as she pulled what she was hiding, out from behind her back.

Toni had gotten two UCLA jerseys, home and away, with her number on them, for Shelby to wear. Shelby knew she was going to cry but she pulled Toni in for a kiss anyways.

“This is… It’s a good cry, right? Not like you’re crying because you were planning on breaking up with me and I just did something nice so now it’s harder?” Toni asked, wiping the tears off of Shelby’s face.

“It’s a good cry, Shalifoe.” Shelby said with a roll of her eyes.

“I just wanted you to have a piece of me with you when you couldn’t be at the games. I got this dumb little bracelet thing with your initials and a cross on it…” Toni said quietly.

Shelby could feel her heart bursting. For as long as she’d known Toni, Toni despised anything to do with the church and she didn’t understand why Shelby was still religious. Yet here she was, telling her that she had gotten bracelets to wear during the games that had not only her initials but also a cross. Shelby didn’t even have any words to say, all of them dying on her lips. Instead, she decided to kiss Toni to show her appreciation, something that Toni readily reciprocated.

“Not that I don’t absolutely love that, but what was it for?” Toni asked, pulling back.

“You are perfection Toni. Absolute perfection. You don’t even like or believe in religion and yet you have a cross on your bracelet to remind you of me.” Shelby said, knowing there was nothing but love in her eyes.

“What’s that shit you’re always saying about how the Lord will watch and keep you safe if you believe? I know that’s a part of the reason you always went to my games. Even though I don’t believe in it, you do and you being there, kept me safe. Am I right?” Toni asked, causing Shelby’s smile to grow.

“That is one of the reasons I went, you are correct. So the bracelet, it’s just, a way to keep me with you?” Shelby asked.

“Well, the cross and your initials.” Toni answered shyly.

Shelby takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, knowing that she couldn’t love Toni more if she tried.

“So, the big game is tomorrow. I hear the point guard is pretty hot.” Shelby said, smiling down at Toni.

“Yeah, she seems like your type.” Toni answered, matching her smile.

“Even with those anger issues she has.” Shelby teases.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Toni said, rolling her eyes.

“You nervous?” Shelby asked, already knowing the answer.

“Very. But coach thinks I’m up for it. Hopefully I am.” Toni answers, letting her vulnerability show.

“Oh, you are. Just make sure that bitch guarding you keeps her hands to herself.” Shelby said with a smile.

“Yeah? Like that girl at the party kept her hands off you?” Toni asked.

“Stop it, you know I’m yours.” Shelby said, her eyes softening.

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to kill her...” Toni said.

“Right, as hot as that would be, I’m trying to spend my life with you outside of prison.” Shelby said, laughing.

Toni just shook her head and laughed. Shelby easily talked her into watching Disney movies with her. Toni smiled at her with every song she sang to her.

“You know, you remind me of the old man in this movie.” Shelby said as they started Up! and Toni scoffed.

“Okay Russell.” Toni said, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the night was spent with the two of them cuddled up in bed together, watching various movies. Toni let Shelby pick every single movie, not that that was unusual. It wasn’t long until Toni fell asleep on Shelby’s shoulder, curled up against her.

Shelby softly woke Toni up to get her in pajamas but as soon as Shelby got out from under her, Toni was back to sleeping. Shelby just laughed and decided that Toni didn’t need to sleep in her clothes or any clothes. Shelby starts to get Toni’s clothes off for her and Toni stirs in her sleep.

“Mmm I’m too sleepy Shelbs.” Toni mumbled out.

“Well, thank you for letting me know that baby. I’m trying to get your clothes off so we can get to sleep.” Shelby said laughing.

“Oh.” Toni said, and started helping Shelby get her clothes off.

“Thank you for helping me with that.” Shelby said, smiling down at Toni.

“Hmmm you have too much on. Get on my level.” Toni requested.

Shelby just did what Toni was asking because who was she to deny that simple request. She took her clothes off until she was also just in her underwear as well. Toni just hummed happily as Shelby slipped into bed. She pulled Shelby as close to her as she could get her and was out in minutes.

—————————————————————————————————————

Morning came far too quickly for Toni. She had completely forgotten that she made Shelby get as naked as her. Not that she was going to complain about it. She felt Shelby starting to wake up and pulled her even closer, kissing her shoulder.

“Someone’s up early. You excited?” Shelby asked.

“Mmmm more like anxious.” Toni said, kissing Shelby again.

“You have classes today?” Shelby asked, rolling over.

“Nope. What about you? When do I have to let you go?” Toni grumbled.

“You don’t, grumpy. I don’t have classes on Friday anymore. They moved the Friday class for my poetry class to be online.” Shelby said, kissing Toni softly.

“So I can keep you in this bed all day?” Toni asked, her smile growing.

“If you don’t think you’ll tire yourself out, superstar. I can’t be the reason we lose our first game.” Shelby answered, sliding a hand over Toni’s body.

“You’re right. Looks like I’ll just have to wait for you to fuck me. But that doesn’t mean I can’t spend the next four hours between  _ your _ legs.” Toni said with a smirk.

Toni pushed Shelby’s shoulder back to keep her laying flat on her back, kissing her neck and gaining a reaction. Shelby was moaning almost instantly. Toni placed a calculated bite on Shelby’s neck and Shelby’s hips were moving immediately. Toni had never been more thankful that they didn’t have much clothing on. She was already pulling Shelby’s underwear down her legs.

Toni was kissing up Shelby’s thighs and her whimpers kept driving her to continue. Toni was well aware of the fact that they could wake up the whole house, but she didn’t care. She lightly dragged her tongue through Shelby’s wet folds, earning a loud moan. Toni knew what she was doing, she knew light touches would drive Shelby even crazier. Shelby’s hands were in Toni’s hair quickly, trying to push her down to where she wanted her. Toni just resisted and continued to lightly tease Shelby knowing she was driving her nuts. 

“Toni, I will wake up this entire house if you don’t fuck me right now.” Shelby warned.

Just as she finished her sentence, Toni pressed her tongue against Shelby. Shelby’s moan was in fact loud enough to wake everyone up, but Toni didn’t care, she wanted to see how many times she could make Shelby cum before she had to get to the gym. Toni was quickly working Shelby to an orgasm. After Shelby came the first time, Toni was determined to stay between Shelby’s legs for the next four hours.

—————————————————————————————————————

Shelby was tired, thanks to Toni. But she put on her home jersey when momma FaceTimed her.

“Hey baby! We just hung up with Toni, we have the pregame stuff on in the living room right now. Are you on your way?” Momma asked.

“I just got dressed and I’m about to round up the rest of the girls to go to the gym. How was Toni? Did she seem nervous?” Shelby asked.

“No more nervous than she was for state.” Momma answered with a smile.

“Shelbs! Toni is going to be on the TV! Woah, is that one of her jerseys?!” Trevor asked.

“Yeah it is, Toni got me a home and away jersey so I could always feel like I’m with her even when I can’t go to a game. And if you look close, you’re gonna see Toni wearing a bracelet with my initials and a cross on it. Tonight the bracelet is going to be white.” Shelby said with a smile.

“Woah, Toni really loves you.” Kennedy says.

“Yeah she does. But I gotta go guys, we’re gonna head over to the gym. Let me know if you see us on TV!” Shelby says, excitement building.

“Love you Shelby!” The three of them said before hanging up.

Shelby looked herself over in the mirror and even she had to admit, she looked good. Toni was going to enjoy this far too much. She grabbed one of Toni’s fanny packs and put her phone, keys, and everything else she would need in it and went downstairs.

“Shit Goodkind. I’ve never seen you look this gay before. You’re hot as shit.” Fatin says, looking Shelby up and down.

“Fatin, while I do appreciate that you enjoy this, I do believe your  _ girlfriend _ wants you to look at her and not me.” Shelby said with a laugh.

The rest of the girls gathered in the living room and departed for the gym. There was a large crowd and Shelby was feeling more than nervous and she could only imagine what Toni was feeling. The team came out to do their warmups and Shelby was beaming as soon as she saw Toni. Momma had made sure to get them seats right behind the UCLA bench so Shelby knew that Toni would see her eventually. Toni turned around and smiled at her almost as if on cue.

Toni took her warm up off and ran over to give it to Shelby, along with a quick kiss. Shelby felt her face heat up when she got a text from her momma.

**_Momma: Wow, already kissing on national television ;)_ **

**_Shelby: They caught that???_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Momma: Yup, I’m sure Twitter will be all over you two in a matter of days. Enjoy the game, sweetie._ **

Shelby made a mental note to tell Toni that they’d been caught kissing on television. For now, she was going to be focused on the game. Right from the tip, the game was intense. Five minutes in, Toni had gotten hit hard going for a layup. She landed weird on her side and Shelby was instantly on her feet.

Toni looked over at Shelby and gave her a smile before she got up. She took her freethrow and the gym was going crazy. Toni had fourteen points in the first half and Shelby could not be more proud. The coach was also expressing how proud of Toni she was, telling her to keep doing what she was doing. It made Shelby smile to know that the coach had that much confidence in her girlfriend.

The game ended up being a blowout but Toni scored thirty points and dished out thirteen assists. Shelby could feel the excitement building in her. She asked the coach if it was okay for her to wait there for Toni and she let her know that would be okay. The rest of the girls headed home to get food and make sure there was food waiting for Toni when she got back from the game. Toni came out of the locker room, sprinting to where she knew Shelby would be. She picked Shelby up and spun her around, making her squeal before kissing her.

“You were so good tonight!” Shelby said, a beaming smile on her face.

“God, it was unreal babe! Being out there, feeling the energy in the building, knowing you were right there as well as being on my wrist, it was so insane.” Toni said, her smile matching Shelby’s.

“I’m so proud of you, and momma and the twins watched the game so I know they’re proud of you too. But speaking of the game being on television, they uh, they caught that kiss you gave me, on camera and it was on television. So momma said that we were probably going to be all over Twitter later.” Shelby said nervously.

“Well… Hopefully Dave Goodkind doesn’t enjoy women’s basketball and wasn’t watching. Not something we need to deal with you know? But I don’t regret it.” Toni said with a smile.

“Me either. God, I’m so proud of you.” Shelby beamed.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Toni and started walking them towards the exit so they could get back home.

“You know babe, that fanny pack doesn’t belong to you.” Toni teased.

“Yeah, I know, but it just went with the outfit. And my girlfriend steals my shirts to sleep in all the time so I think it’s fair.” Shelby answered, smiling.

“Speaking of that outfit… You look like an entire meal.” Toni said, giving Shelby a squeeze.

“You should know, you spent the entire day between my legs.” Shelby joked back.

“Very true.” Toni said, smiling at Shelby.

The two of them made it back to the house and all of the girls congratulated Toni on the game she had. All of them had been super supportive of her and Shelby was really glad to see it. They all sat down to eat and just talk to each other.

“So, you guys have an anniversary on Sunday, huh?” Marty asks.

“Shit, that’s two years for you guys, isn’t it?” Fatin asks.

“Bitch, you should know, you and Leah have your anniversary tomorrow?” Toni stated more than asked.

“Very true. But I pay more attention to my woman than to your relationship.” Fatin said with a shrug.

“What are y’all gonna do for it?” Dot asks and Shelby looks at Toni.

“I’m honestly not really sure.” Shelby said, knowing they hadn’t really talked about it.

“That’s fine, Goodkind. I have a plan.” Toni said with a smile.

“Shit, never thought Shalifoe would be the one to plan something romantic.” Fatin said.

The rest of the night goes by quickly. All of the girls decided to have a movie night and just hang out together before they went to bed. One by one, more of the girls went to their rooms to go to sleep. Toni was still wide awake, as was Shelby, so they just stayed in the living room and put on Dickinson.

“So, you have plans for Sunday?” Shelby asks, looking over at Toni.

“I may have a little something up my sleeve for Sunday.” Toni answered, with a smile.

“Lots of sex?” Shelby asked, hope in her voice.

“I mean, yes, but other stuff too.” Toni said, laughing.

After a couple of episodes, they decided to go to bed. Shelby pulled Toni into her almost immediately. She couldn’t contain her excitement.

“I can’t believe how amazing you were tonight. It was like nothing has changed since high school. Unless you just got this much better from a couple of practices.” Shelby whispers in Toni’s ear.

“Hey, it was more than a couple of practices.” Toni defended.

“I know baby, I know, you were just so good. UCLA is going to be sweating trying to keep you around for the next three years.” Shelby said.

“Nah babe, I’m staying here until you graduate. The full four years.” Toni answered, kissing Shelby.

Shelby’s heart is constantly swelling with love for Toni but at this point, it was probably the most full that it has ever been.

—————————————————————————————————————

Sunday came quickly and thankfully they had the following week off for Thanksgiving. Toni had booked them a cabin up in Big Bear for two days and packed their bags for them. Shelby had absolutely no idea what they were going to be doing and that made Toni happy. She wanted to surprise her and had gotten Dot to let her borrow her truck so they would be able to make it there and back safely.

Toni packed up the truck without waking up Shelby and then went upstairs to wake her up and get her ready to go. Shelby slowly woke up, confusion all over her face.

“Come on babe, get some clothes on. Happy anniversary. We have plans.” Toni said, gently waking Shelby up.

Toni watched Shelby roll out of bed and throw on Toni’s sweatpants and hoodie. Toni loved how cute she looked in her clothes and she grabbed her hand and led her to the truck. Shelby was beyond confused and still waking up as she got into the truck.

“Why are we in Dottie’s truck?” Shelby asked in confusion.

“Because we needed it for our anniversary.” Toni answered and started driving.

She had already gotten them breakfast and coffee before waking Shelby up. When Shelby’s eyes found the food and coffee, she let out a happy squeal and grabbed it.

“So… Where are we going?” Shelby asked.

“We’re going to Big Bear for the next two days. Just thought I could get you out of the house and fuck you senseless where no one could hear.” Toni answered with a smile, making Shelby choke on her coffee.

“Oh.” Was all Shelby said.

The drive didn’t take too long, and they were pulling up to a cute little cabin and Shelby was excited.

“Oh, Toni this is so cute!” Shelby said as she got out of the truck.

“Hey, uh, I’m guessing you didn’t even think about this, but here’s your bag that I packed for you.” Toni said, handing Shelby her bag.

“You’ve thought of everything.” Shelby said, beaming at her.

“Of course I have.” Toni answered with a smile.

The cabin was perfect, Toni honestly didn’t want to leave because it was so perfect. They had a beautiful view of the mountains and Toni knew Shelby would be talking about them the entire time. They quickly found their room so they could put their bags away and as soon as they did that, Shelby was pressed against her.

“I know you said you were going to fuck me senseless, but I just want to thank you for this trip.” Shelby purred into her ear.

“Fuck.” Was all Toni could say as Shelby’s hands drifted down her body.

Toni’s mind went blank as soon as she felt Shelby rubbing her clit through her track pants. Toni’s legs buckled a little bit. Shelby pressed Toni up against the wall to help her stay up while she rubbed circles on Toni’s clit. Suddenly Shelby’s hand was gone and Toni was about to protest before Shelby’s hand slid down her pants. Shelby didn’t take any time before she slipped her fingers into Toni. 

It took only a couple minutes and Toni was tipping over the edge. She felt like she was seeing stars. That feeling didn’t end for either girl the rest of the time they were at their cabin. Toni’s pretty sure they fucked in every room and on every surface in that cabin. And she wouldn’t take it back at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the fact that I didn't post an update yesterday. I'm moving across the country later this month so I had to pack my room. I hope you guys like this one!

There was one thing Toni didn’t have and that is Twitter. She didn’t understand it and she knew that Fatin would give her a rundown of all the “big news” she missed anyway. That’s why it didn’t surprise Toni when Fatin burst through their door with her phone in her hand. It had been three weeks since the first game of the season, UCLA was currently on a tear and Toni was doing better than even she anticipated. She was leading the country in freshman scoring and closing in on the top scorer as well. They’d only lost one game to Arizona and they were looking like one of the top teams in the country. Their next game was against Stanford and it had Toni nervous. 

Along with Stanford being one of two top teams in the country, Sam was also on Stanford’s team and doing well. Knowing that she had played her in high school didn’t bring her any comfort. Sam had almost broken her ribs and she flirted with Shelby openly. Now she would be coming to UCLA, where Shelby would be sitting behind their bench. Her mind had been focusing on the game before it was on Fatin jumping on her and Shelby at ten in the morning.

“Fatin! What?!” Toni yelled, frowning at the girl currently on her bed bouncing.

“It’s you guys! You’re all over Twitter! Even ESPN is talking about it!” Fatin yelled, causing Shelby to groan.

“What do you mean?” Toni asked, confusion in her voice.

“You know how you kiss that one before every game? Well, since you’re such a superstar, ESPN has been watching you more closely. Now you know me, fuck sports unless it’s about the grumpy little troll I live with, but every time they talk about UCLA, they mostly talk about you, Toni! The entire country knows about you! But they also know about your little ritual of kissing your ‘blonde bombshell’.” Fatin explained.

“My  _ who _ ?!” Toni asks.

“Yeah, so they haven’t found out Shelb’s name yet, so they’re just calling her ‘blonde bombshell’, which I can’t exactly disagree with because it is absolutely true. But as exciting as it is, they do show Shelby’s face in the clips of you kissing her before games…” Fatin said, hopeful that one of them would pick up on what she was hinting at.

“Meaning that even if my dad doesn’t watch UCLA women’s basketball, we know he watches ESPN so he’s sure to have seen it.” Shelby says, answering the unasked question.

“Exactly… And though it’s fuck Dave Goodkind every day of the week, at all times, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Though, Twitter is going crazy shipping you two.” Fatin said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Thanks for the heads up Fatin, but I doubt he’ll show up and cause a ruckus, I haven’t heard from him in years now.” Shelby said, snuggling closer to Toni.

“Right, anyways, people are making those fancam things of you guys. Some of them are actually really good. I’ll send them to your wife.” Fatin said, bouncing off the bed and leaving.

Toni rolls over and hugs Shelby before kissing her head.

“How do you feel about your dad possibly knowing? I can stop kissing you before games, maybe that’ll help? I just… What can  _ I _ do?” Toni asks softly.

“I really don’t know. Could this be terrible? Possibly, but he hasn’t talked to any of us in years. He has a new family and doesn’t care about his old one. Plus they’re not sayin’ my name so maybe he won’t recognize me, you know? I absolutely do  _ not _ want you to stop kissing me before games, especially tonight’s game. That bitch Sam plays for Stanford. I want her to see me in your jersey, kissing you, and know that I’m still yours.” Shelby said, a bit of anger in her voice.

“I definitely want to rub it in her face that you’re still mine. But, do we want to make a game plan for what we do if your dad  _ does  _ come back because of this?” Toni asks.

“I tell him that there isn’t a commandment about being gay, there is one about cheating on your wife.” Shelby answers in a way that tells Toni she doesn’t want to keep talking about it.

“So, do I need to get you a Stanford jersey? That way you can support Sam?” Toni teased, causing Shelby to smack her.

“Shut up. I can’t wait to kiss you and send a big ‘fuck you’ to her.” Shelby said, a smile in her voice and Toni just laughed.

Game time approaches faster than Toni had wanted. Though she was excited to play, she was more nervous than she had ever been. This was a team she turned down going to, this was someone she’d played against in high school, and she had a target on her back since she became someone the entire country was watching. She knew that every game, she needed to prove why she was someone worth watching and spending time on. So she played every night like it would be her last game, and it was working.

Toni runs out of the tunnel like she does every game and goes straight to Shelby to hand her her warmup. She hesitates to kiss her but Shelby pulls her in and makes sure she kisses her. Something Toni is more than happy to accept. The game starts off like almost every other one, but during a foul shot, Sam stands next to her and Toni knows this is going to be a long night.

“So, now you’re some kind of superstar?” Sam asks.

“No, just working my ass off every day.” Toni answers.

“Still got that blonde girlfriend I see. Well, everyone sees. Your faces are everywhere. Who would’ve thought the preacher’s daughter would be kissing you on national television.” Sam scoffs.

“She’s not just some preacher’s daughter. Shut the fuck up, Sam.” Toni said, the anger boiling to the surface.

“So tell me, is she a freak in bed? She’s basically a saint to everyone else, so she must be insane in bed. Unless she hasn’t let you hit that yet.” Same says, trying to get under her skin.

“Sam, I will literally break your neck.” Toni says through her teeth.

“Bring it on superstar.” Sam said with a laugh.

Sam had gotten better, but not better than Toni had gotten. Toni knew that Sam was going to play dirty, she always had in high school, she just didn’t expect it to be this bad. She had already taken a shot to the ribs, but when she went for a layup, Sam came in for a block and hit her in the face with her elbow. Toni hit the ground hard and felt pain coming from her face. She reached up to feel her face and pulled her hand back to see blood. _Of course she was bleeding._

The athletic trainer came over immediately and Toni was quick to find Shelby’s eyes. They were full of anger and concern. Toni just felt pain and the trainer was talking about her needing stitches which is not what Toni wants to hear right now and she groaned.

“I need to take my free throws. So I can come back in after.” Toni demands.

“Okay but Toni, you need-” The trainer starts.

“I  _ need _ to take my free throws so I can come back after you guys stitch me up.” Toni says.

The trainers just nod and work to stop the bleeding. They end up throwing a bandage over it, enough to hold the blood until they could get her back for stitches. Toni takes her free throws and they get her out of the game as fast as possible. The trainer and a teammate rush her back to the locker room before she can tell Shelby that she’s okay. The trainer starts to give her stitches and she finds the eyes of her teammate, Kaity.

“Kaity, tell Shelby I’m okay. Tell her I just need stitches and that I’ll be back in the game. No concussion, just going to have a shiner. And no, my going back in is not up for discussion. Can you tell her that?” Toni instructs her.

“Will do.” Kaity says with a smile and turns to leave.

“Wait! Remind her that I say not to shoot the messenger, and that she can be mad at me after the game.” Toni requests and Kaity nods.

Her face hurts and she has to have a bandage over the stitches, as well as a plastic mask. Something Toni feels is overkill, but the trainer wouldn’t clear her to go back in unless she wore it. She was also told she has to wear it until the stitches heal, which she isn’t fond of. She passed her concussion tests with flying colors and she knew that she would. When she walks out of the tunnel, the stadium goes wild and starts an ‘MVP’ chant making Toni smile. That smile fades out when she sees Shelby fitting her with a look that could kill. Toni knows she’s in trouble later and sits down next to Coach Close when Kaity leans in.

“Uh I have a message from Shelby… Not too sure you’ll want to hear it…” Kaity says quietly.

“No, give it to me, I’m sure I need to hear it.” Toni says with a groan.

“She uh, she wanted me to tell you that you’re an idiot and if you get hurt even a little bit more, you won’t like your punishment. She also has a hint to what that punishment is, it has to do with a helmet around the house and bed rest.” Kaity says and Toni scrunches her face in response.

“Perfect… But I’m still going in.” Toni says.

“Uh… Just be careful because she sounded really serious and angry…” Kaity warns and Toni nods her head.

Toni is back in the game quickly and finishes without any further injury. Sam was ejected for hitting Toni in the face, given that she didn’t make a play on the ball and was going directly for Toni’s head. UCLA ends up winning and Toni racks up thirty points, but she knows her biggest hurdle is Shelby. Her coach informs her that ESPN wants to talk to her before she goes back into the locker room.

“So, Toni, you took a pretty nasty hit there in the second quarter. How do you feel?” Holly Rowe asked and Toni internally fangirled.

“First of all, Holly, it is an honor to be interviewed by you, wow. But I’m okay, you know? Sam and I have had our run-ins in high school, I just didn’t think it would get this bad.” Toni answered, touching her stitches.

“Well, you guys pulled out the win, that’s gotta feel good.” Holly says and Toni smiles.

“It does, you know? I love playing with these girls. Plus winning feels really good.” Toni answers with a small laugh.

“I’m sure it does. I’m sure it’ll also feel good to know that you just became the leading scorer in the country.” Holly says with a smile.

“Oh wow, yeah, it really does. It’s not my goal to have that title but it just shows me that my hard work is paying off.” Toni says laughing, unaware of the fact that Shelby is standing off to the side.

“And your girlfriend? Is that her?” Holly asks, gesturing to Shelby.

“Hah, yeah, that’s her.” Toni answers, feeling nervous about having to deal with her wrath.

“The internet is pretty excited about you guys, your pregame ritual. Have you seen the tweets and fancams?” Holly asks, waving Shelby over.

“Uh, yes and no. I’ve only seen what my friend Fatin sends to Shelby. Then if she thinks they’re good enough, she’ll show me.” Toni says as Shelby hugs her and kisses her on the top of her head.

“Well, you two are certainly adorable together. And you, make sure our superstar here, gets better and takes care of herself for the next game. She’s the future of this sport.” Holly says, pointing to Shelby. 

“I certainly plan to ma’am.” Shelby answers, giving Toni a look.

“Perfect. Well thank you guys for talking to me. Shelby, was it? Make sure this girl gets better and dazzles the country again.” Holly says, ending the interview.

Holly thanks them again and tells Toni to rest up and she’ll see her at the next game. Toni is still starstruck from meeting and being interviewed by Holly when Shelby clears her throat. Toni feels her stomach drop, knowing she’s about to get yelled at.

“Okay, before you yell-” Toni starts before being cut off by Shelby.

“Before I yell?! Toni, you got hit so hard in the face that you had to get  _ stitches _ ! Fucking stitches! Then, you send one of your teammates over to tell me that you going in is not negotiable! I didn’t even hear it from you! If you think I’m mad, I am. But I was also scared. Do you not remember the last time you played Sam? How she almost broke your ribs?” Shelby asks, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“I may have told her I would break her neck. She kept talking about you and how you were in the bedroom. I- I just lost it, okay? I threatened her. I caused this.” Toni says quietly.

“Toni… You didn’t cause this. Go take your shower, I’ll wait for you out here.” Shelby says, her tone soft.

Toni just nodded and went to shower off. She took her time to make sure she didn’t get her stitches wet. Coach wished her good luck with Shelby, knowing she was going to be in hot water. She walked out of the tunnel with her backpack and gym bag and Shelby quickly grabbed her bags and her hand.

“You know, your black eye is kind of hot.” Shelby jokes and Toni lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Yeah?” She asks quietly.

“Oh yeah.” Shelby says, bumping her with her shoulder.

They drive home and the girls are waiting in the living room for them.

“Shalifoe! You look like a badass! Also, you talked about me on ESPN? You’re a true friend.” Fatin said, hugging Toni.

“Hey, easy with her.” Shelby warns.

“Okay, okay, you heard the wife. Toni needs her rest. Let’s go to our rooms and let Shelby boss her around. You did good tonight, Shalifoe.” Fatin says, pulling Leah with her, who smiles at Toni.

The rest of the girls say goodnight, except for Marty who stays back.

“What’s up Marty?” Toni asks.

“Is this like… Do you have a concussion too?” Martha asks.

“Nah, I’m good. Just these stitches, and I have to wear the stupid mask until the stitches are gone.” Toni says, smiling.

“Well, you look cool with your black eye.” Martha says with a smile before getting up.

“So, you, prize fighter, what can I get you to eat?” Shelby asks with a smile.

“Mac and cheese?” Toni asks.

“Perfect.” Shelby says, kissing her on her head.

Shelby makes them mac and cheese and ushers Toni upstairs. Toni watches her turn on the TV and come to settle on the bed next to her. Toni snuggles into her and quietly eats her mac and cheese.

—————————————————————————————————————

It’s Tuesday night and Shelby’s walking home from school. She opens the front door and steps into one of the tensest feelings she’s felt in that house. She walks into the living room and freezes. There’s a woman sitting in the living room with Toni. A woman that Shelby had only seen one other time. It was Toni’s mom, her birth mom. All the eyes shifted to her.

“Shelbs. Hey. You uh, you remember my mom?” Toni asks and Shelby can feel every muscle in her body tense up.

“Yeah.” Shelby said, unsure of how Toni felt about the situation.

“Shelby! So good to see you again! Now, I know the last time we saw each other, I- I wasn’t doing too well, but I’m good. I’ve been going to the meetings. I’m sober.” Christina explained.

“For how long?” Shelby asks with a scoff.

“Shelbs…” Toni says quietly.

“No, Toni, I’m serious. For how long this time? Three years ago, it was a month. Two years before that, it was two weeks. How long have you been sober?” Shelby asks.

“I know I’ve messed up. But I’ve been sober for two weeks.” Christina answers.

“Okay well, full offense, two weeks is  _ nothing _ for you. You’ve done it plenty of times. But where were you all of Toni’s life? Nowhere to be found for more than a month at a time. Did you know she lived with me for basically a year? Did you know that she’s been put in more abusive foster homes than you could imagine? No. You didn’t. Because you only come back into her life to try to get money from her and when you can’t get it, you leave and find another way to get high. Last time you stole from her. You  _ stole _ from your  _ daughter _ . You did that to buy drugs. What do you plan on stealing this time? I know you saw my car outside, so you know that someone in this house has money.” Shelby said, anger rising in a way she knew Toni had never seen.

“I- Toni come on, she’s being ridiculous.” Christina says, looking at Toni.

“Toni, don’t.” Shelby warns.

“Please, Shelby I know-” Christina starts before being cut off by Shelby.

“No. Shut up and listen to me. How did you know where Toni is? It wasn’t from her social worker. We made sure she wouldn’t update you on her address. I know it wasn’t my momma. So how did you know where she was?” Shelby asks, trying to calm herself down unsuccessfully.

“I saw- She was on the TV at a bar I was at.” Christina answers.

“Right. You saw that she was yet again, doing well and decided that you needed to pop in to see if she had any money for you. Did you already bring up money? Did you already tell her your latest sob story? That you’re hurting in a bad way and a little money would go a long way?” Shelby asks.

“Listen, who are you to sit here talking to me like that? Yeah, you took care of her when I was trying to get myself better, but  _ I’m _ her mom. Not you. Who do you think you are?” Christina asks, venom dripping from her words.

“ _ Me _ ? I’m her girlfriend. I’m the person who’s been here every single time you choose drugs and alcohol over her. I’m the person who chooses her  _ every _ damn time. Every fucking time, I choose her. And I will  _ keep _ choosing her. Because I know how amazing she is. Something that you have  _ never _ taken the time to see for yourself. Don’t ask me who I think  _ I _ am. Who the fuck do you think  _ you _ are? You need to leave, Christina.” Shelby spits back. 

The room grew quiet. Both Shelby and Christina were seething. Shelby couldn’t get a read on Toni so she couldn’t tell if she’d crossed a line, she almost didn’t care. Shelby’s attention is pulled from Toni when Christina stands up. Shelby’s body goes on full alert, ready for anything that could happen.

“Toni, baby. You know I would never hurt you. I’m sick sweetie. I need help. I’m getting it. This time is different. I promise. Baby, it’s me or Shelby. Clearly she doesn’t like me. She’s going to get in the way of us reconnecting. She just wants to sabotage our relationship. Don’t let her do that to us baby.” Christina pleaded with Toni.

“Mom… Shelby, she wouldn’t-” Toni started before being cut off.

“She would. Didn’t you hear her? She hates me, she told me to leave. It’s me or her, Toni. Just tell her to leave us alone.” Christina commanded, her voice raising.

Toni went silent. Shelby’s mind was racing. She felt anger and fear. Fear that Christina may have found a way to convince Toni to leave her and to give up on them. Anger that Christina saw that Toni was getting national attention and pounced on her. She had hoped that she hadn’t crossed a line.

“Mom, Shelby has done everything for me. She has constantly been here for me. You- you just came and went when it was convenient for you. You never stuck around. Shelby has always been here. Her family has always been here. Shelby’s right, mom. You’re my mother, but only as far as biologically. You have never been here for me, unless you could benefit from it. Shelby is right. You need to go.” Toni says quietly and Shelby lets out a breath.

“Toni, you don’t mean that.” Christina tries to reason.

“No, I do mean it. Leave mom.” Toni says, her voice more firm this time.

Christina grabbed her jacket and left the house. Shelby looked at Toni and could tell she was seconds from breaking. She walked over and wrapped her in a hug. As soon as she did, Toni burst into tears. It was something that Shelby was used to when it came to Christina’s visits. She made a mental note to set up a security system tomorrow, knowing Christina could be a risk for a burglary. Shelby also wasn’t sure how to break the silence, but she figured apologizing would probably be a good way to start that.

“Toni… I- I’m sorry. If I overstepped. I’m sorry. I just… I hate what she does every time she comes into your life. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry and upset. You just mean the world to me. I can’t stand how she treats you like a second choice. You’re my first choice. All the time.” Shelby says quietly, causing Toni to look up at her.

“Shelbs, I know I am. You have always treated me like a first choice. You don’t need to apologize. I promise. Let’s go up to our room. I’ll let the others know it’s safe to come out of their rooms.” Toni said softly, hugging Shelby closer.

Shelby went with Toni to let everyone know it was okay to come out of their rooms as they went up to theirs. Shelby put Toni’s comfort show on and just held her. She knew that’s exactly what Toni needed at that moment.

—————————————————————————————————————

It was winter break and Toni had a week off before she had to get back for another game. The girls were all flying back home together for Christmas and Toni was excited to see the Goodkinds again. FaceTime was a blessing but she missed their hugs. When they pulled up to the Goodkind house, a familiar figure was standing in front of the garage door. The figure that belongs to Dave Goodkind. Of course, they would have to deal with him right after dealing with Christina. Toni hears Shelby let out a sigh before asking her to stay in the car, something she doesn’t listen to. Shelby gives her a look when she gets out of the car with her.

“Why are you here, dad?” Shelby asks, her voice as small as Toni’s was the night before.

“So it’s true then? I thought I was just misreading things and that it wasn’t what it looked like. But it’s true. You’re a homosexual? It’s all over ESPN, everyone in the country knows about your sin.” Dave asked, anger in his voice.

“Yes dad, I’m gay. It’s true.” Shelby said quietly.

“No, you’re not. You know that’s a sin. I will not have you drag the Goodkind name through the mud because you want to follow temptation. ‘Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil.’ Did that mean nothing to you? You have given into the seduction of evil Shelby.” Dave preached at her, his eyes hard.

“Wow, you’re one to talk about seduction, Dave. Didn’t you fuck your secretary and then run away with her? What happened to that whole ‘thou shalt not commit adultery,’ thing in the ten commandments? Yeah, I know about your precious rules, Dave. And what I know even more so, is that there is nothing about being gay in the ten commandments, fuck, there’s nothing about it in the actual  _ Bible _ . Or, there wasn’t, until your people decided to add words in. But let’s be real here, we all know the word ‘homosexual’ wasn’t a word when your precious book was written, it was talking about pedophilia. Not homosexuality. But here’s another thing I know, your sin, the  _ actual _ sin? That’s condemned in the ten commandments.” Toni says, her anger almost immediate.

“Stay out of this, Toni. You lead her to this sin. She can be fixed. She is a good Christian. This way of life, this way of sin? It isn’t her. I won’t have it.” Dave says, stepping closer to Toni.

“Let me guess, you have a perfect little family, one that you didn’t leave behind? You’re the perfect Christian household? That’s great, Dave, except for the fact that that family started because of your sin. So how perfect and Christian could it be? How Christian could  _ you _ be if you did that? I know God is supposed to forgive and shit, but why would he forgive your holier than thou acting ass? That’s bullshit and he wouldn’t forgive someone who doesn’t deserve it. And you? You don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve Shelby. So why don’t you go back to your perfect little family you egotistical mother fuck-” Toni ranted until everything was black.

Everything was black for what felt like seconds, but when it all came back, Dave was screaming at Shelby and Shelby was crying and looking at her with concern in her eyes. Telling her that she had no choice and she was coming with him. Toni’s anger took over. She was on her feet, a little wobbly at first, and shoved Dave back, making him lose his footing and fall back.

“Shelbs, get inside, go call the police, then call your mom.” Toni directed and Shelby ran to the house.

“You bitch, you turned my perfect little girl into a delinquent. I don’t even want to  _ think _ about what you did to my other two children.” Dave spat, standing up.

“Not that you would care, because you’ve been MIA for most of their lives, but the twins are brilliant. They’re smart and beautiful kids. They’re happy. No thanks to  _ you _ . So why do you care now? Because Shelby’s living her life and she’s happy and in love? Newsflash, Dave, we’ve been together for two years now. That girl is the love of my life. Unlike  _ you _ , I would never throw that away.” Toni defended, her fists clenching.

Dave takes a step towards her and Toni dodges out of the way. They lived two blocks from a police department, so she knew the police would be there soon. 

“Toni, you are sin. I pitied you when you were young. But I was wrong to do that. Your mother is a drug addict. You come from sin. It’s in your DNA. And now you’ve infected my daughter with it.” Dave said, trying to lunge at Toni.

“I am not my mother and Shelby is not sinning by loving me. The only love that is a sin, is the love when you left your wife and family for another woman. Someone outside your marriage. That’s the sin. Not your daughter being in love.” Toni says, hearing sirens approaching. 

“You fucking bitch.” Dave says through his teeth.

“Yeah, I know, assaulting someone, let alone a woman, is not a good look for a pastor.” Toni said with a scoff.

The police arrived and saw Toni’s face and immediately put Dave in handcuffs. Shelby had come outside and was hugging Toni and crying as soon as Dave was in handcuffs. The police took their statements and requested their security footage from the house. Footage that would prove Dave’s guilt beyond a shadow of a doubt.

They head back into the house and wait for the other Goodkind family members to get home. Shelby wanted to be up in her room and Toni let her, knowing that the twins may be a lot for her after what had just happened. Jobeth and the twins got home and Jobeth went to check on Shelby before coming back downstairs and hugging Toni.

“You know, you really do look like a prizefighter now. You’ve got the stitches, the black eye, and now a bruised jaw. I’d hate to play against you and see all the punishment you can take.” Jobeth joked, making Toni laugh.

“How’s she doing?” Toni asked.

“Well, I think seeing her father punch her girlfriend is not something she could ever be prepared for. But all things considered, she’s okay. You should get up there, she’s still worried about you and there’s only so much she can take of the twins.” Jobeth said.

“Right, but before I do that, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Toni said, nerves building up.

“Well sure, sweetie. What is it? You look white as a ghost. And that’s saying something because I’ve never seen you pale.” Jobeth tried to joke.

“I uh, so, Shelbs told you about my mom the other night. And now after all of this with Dave, I just, I know it’s right. I wanted to ask for your permission to ask Shelby to marry me…” Toni said, quietly, looking up at Jobeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this part of their life. I'm going to take a break for a few days and try to write out the following parts because I'm going to be moving in a couple of weeks and I want to have things written out for you guys to read! As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this part!

Toni is scared. She’d asked if she could have Jobeth’s permission to marry Shelby and Jobeth went quiet.

“Listen, I know, we’re young. I get it. But I want to marry her. It would be a long engagement. We’ve been dating for two years but we’ve known each other for fourteen. I love your daughter with everything I am. I would do anything for her. And after the shit with Dave and Christina, there’s no doubt in my mind she feels the same as me.” Toni explained, hoping to get an answer.

“Toni, you know I love you. It’s not- I’m not being quiet because I’m upset or anything. I’m just, It’s a little surprising. I didn’t know that you guys were at that stage. You are both young. But your age doesn’t matter. You’ve been telling people you were going to marry my Shelby since you were little. It would be perfect to have you officially in the family. As long as you promise your engagement will last until you’re at least in your final year of schooling.” Jobeth says.

“I promise. I want us to make it through school before we get married. I just want us to be married before anything like me turning pro happens. Just to make anything that may pop up, easier to deal with.” Toni explains.

“Toni, Toni, I already gave you permission. Now, the ring. Do you have one or do you want help picking one out?” Jobeth asks.

“Uh, I have an idea. So, I haven’t bought a ring, but that’s for two reasons. The first being that I didn’t want to buy one just in case you said no to this. I would never disrespect you like that. But the second one is, she’s mentioned before that you saved her great grandma’s ring for her? What if I used that?” Toni asked quietly.

“I think that is a perfect idea. Do you happen to know her ring size? That way we can see if it needs to be resized?” Jobeth asks with a smile.

“I uh, yeah, I had to figure it out when we got her the promise ring last year, and I kept the size in a note on my phone for this moment.” Toni answers shyly.

“Perfect. I’ll get Shelbs to spend some time with the twins on the day after Christmas and we can go get the ring resized if need be. It’ll take a couple days but it should be done before you two go back if it even needs to be resized. You’re headed back on New Year’s Day, right?” Jobeth asks.

“Yeah, I have a practice to do a walk through before our game on the third.” Toni says with a smile.

“Okay perfect. Do you have a plan of how or when you’re going to ask?” Jobeth asks, excitement in her voice.

“Well, the main plan I had was after the National Championship if we make it and win. If plan A doesn’t work, I thought I would wait until after school ends and take her to the Santa Monica Pier to ask her. She wants to go there so bad but we can’t do much with basketball going on. So I’ll take her there and after a fun day, I’ll ask her. But hopefully it’ll work out to do it after the National Championship game.” Toni explains.

“It sounds perfect. Now, go grab an ice pack for your face and get up to Shelby.” Jobeth tells her.

“Yeah, I guess it’s lucky Dave hit the side without the stitches. I don’t want to have to wear that stupid mask for longer than necessary.” Toni says with a laugh.

She gets up to grab an ice pack and heads up to Shelby’s room. She can hear the twins telling her all about school and how they’re doing, making her laugh. Toni knocks on the door and the twins turn their attention to attacking Toni.

“You know, I  _ almost _ missed you guys jumping on me.” Toni said with a laugh.

“Guys, be careful with her. She’s a little beat up.” Shelby cautions them.

“Toni, you look like a boxer.” Kennedy points out.

“Ken, shut up. Toni’s the coolest. She beat up dad.” Trevor defends.

“Hey! Guys! Toni didn’t beat up dad. And you both watched her get her face hit in her game. Can you guys go downstairs? I promise I’ll share her with you tomorrow and Christmas.” Shelby says, frustration in her voice.

Trevor takes one look at Shelby and nods his head. He grabbed Kennedy and walked out of the room with her. Toni sighed and looked over to Shelby. She noticed that Shelby had been crying more since the incident. Toni just sighed and crawled into bed with Shelby with her ice pack.

“How’s your face?” Shelby quietly asks. 

“It’s okay. How are you doing?” Toni asks.

“I can’t believe he hit you.” Shelby says, tears falling again.

“Hey, hey, I’m okay. That’s what matters. Isn’t it?” Toni asks.

“Yeah it is. But you’re not okay. Look at your face.” Shelby says, holding Toni’s face in her hands.

“What? I’m not hot anymore?” Toni teases.

“Toni, you’re not funny.” Shelby says with a laugh.

“Really? Because you laughed.” Toni says, smiling.

“Because you’re dumb.” Shelby says, pushing Toni’s shoulder.

“Hey, careful, I’m delicate.” Toni says laughing.

“Does it hurt?” Shelby asks softly.

“Yeah, but the ice helps. But you know, I think maybe some kisses would work even better than the ice.” Toni says, looking at her.

“Oh really?” Shelby asks with a smile.

“Yeah, I think that’s the best way to make me feel better.” Toni says, matching Shelby’s smile.

Shelby just laughs and pulls her in to kiss her. Toni melts into the kiss and hugs Shelby into her.

“Hey, you know how much I love you, right?” Toni asks.

“Of course I do. You literally just got punched in the face by my dad and you’re up here making sure I feel better.” Shelby says, shaking her head.

“I just wanted to make sure. But uh, also, I think I left my phone in your car.” Toni said, getting out of the bed.

“Ohh that would explain you not answering any of the group chat texts…” Shelby says.

“Group- oh no, you told them.” Toni states more than asks.

“I was freaking out, and I texted them…” Shelby defends.

“Hey, it’s okay, I better go get my phone so they know I’m alive and well.” Toni says.

Toni runs out to the car and gets her phone. She had missed calls from all of the girls as well as a bunch of texts. Toni let out a sigh, knowing that she should probably start making calls. She puts all of the girls in a group FaceTime call and starts her journey back up to their room.

“Bitch! Didn’t you get enough punishment from Sam? Now you take on Dave Goodkind?” Fatin scolds.

“Are you okay Toni? Your face looks pretty messed up.” Marty says.

“Have you told Coach Close?” Rachel asked.

“Dave fucking Goodkind. What an asshole.” Dot says.

“Okay, okay. Guys. I can see Shelby informed you of what happened. So you know that Dave was here and was trying to get Shelbs to go to conversion therapy to ‘fix’ her, and I just got angry and stepped in. You know me, I see red and I step in to end the threat.” Toni explained as she walked in to see Shelby sitting in bed still.

“Okay but how do you feel?” Marty asked.

“You know, it hurts but Dave is in jail and I’m pressing charges so he’s not getting away with it. I’m okay though. I will tell coach tomorrow, it’s late now and I don’t want to intrude on her personal time with family. But for now, I’m gonna go, Shelbs is right here, she’s okay, I just want to give her a little extra love.” Toni says.

“I would tease you about being soft Shalifoe, but that’s hard to do when you look like you’re a UFC fighter. Have a good night you two.” Fatin says and hangs up.

The rest of the girls say goodnight and hang up and Shelby gets up to hug her.

“You know they’re just worried about you.” Shelby says, kissing the top of her head.

“I know, I know. But I’m really okay. I’m worried about you though.” Toni says.

“I’m okay Toni, promise. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I can’t wait to spend another Christmas with you.” Shelby said, a smile in her voice.

—————————————————————————————————————

It had been months since the altercation with Shelby’s dad and Toni’s mom. UCLA was currently playing in March Madness and every game was spiking Shelby’s blood pressure. Every week UCLA would play a single elimination game to see if they would be moving forward in the tournament and every week, Shelby could feel her life shortening from stress. The next game would be no different. It was the National Championship game and Shelby couldn’t be more proud of the way Toni was playing. The last game, UCLA played Stanford and Toni had to play Sam again. Thankfully she didn’t end up with more stitches this time. But this week was different. Toni had to play against UCONN and Shelby knew how stressed Toni had to be about that. She had heard Toni talk about how amazing UCONN was and how it would’ve been a dream to go there.

“Baby? How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Shelby asks, hoping Toni will let out any stress talking to her.

“I mean, it’s UCONN, you know? They’re like women's college basketball royalty. They’re the team you wish you could play and beat and now I have a chance to at least try to do that. It’s a lot. It almost feels like it’s too much too soon. Like I’m a freshman, you know?” Toni explains.

“I know baby but you’ve worked your ass off in classes and practices and you know, you did pretty well with me during that time as well.” Shelby joked.

“Well thank you, thank you, I do my best.” Toni answers with a laugh.

“What’d Close tell you to watch for tomorrow?” Shelby asks, knowing going over it can help Toni’s confidence.

“I gotta watch for the picks, they set them up, not for a pick and roll like you’d think. They set up a pick to get it into the post. I have to feel out any potential picks and avoid them to deny the pass.” Toni rattles off and Shelby just smiles.

“You better not feel them up too much.” Shelby jokes again and Toni laughs loudly.

“I could never do that in front of the fam. They’re still coming, right?” Toni asks.

“You bet, momma and the twins get in in three hours and they said they would see you after the game tomorrow. They didn’t want to distract you from the game. I tried to tell them you would love to see them but they didn’t want to risk it.” Shelby explained.

“Well, at least they’ll still be there. And you, my good luck charm, you’ll be there, behind the bench, correct?” Toni asks, kissing Shelby.

“Of course I am. I can’t believe y’all made it to the National Championship game and it’s all in Texas. This is basically home court advantage for you. From what momma tells me, a lot of people in Texas are going to the game just because of you.” Shelby says with a smile.

“It does feel nice to be back in Texas and get to play at home for the biggest game of my life. I’m just glad we made sure to get tickets for everyone as soon as they went on sale. I know they went fast as hell.” Toni says.

“I know, I just think it’s annoyin’ that we can’t sleep in the same bed together tonight.” Shelby said with a pout.

“Hey, we’re sleeping on FaceTime though, right?” Toni asks with a smile.

“Of course we are.” Shelby answers.

Shelby stays with Toni until her curfew and then she heads to her room. She’s not even at her door when Toni is FaceTiming her. She smiles and answers the call immediately.

“Hey good looking, long time no see.” Toni says with a smile.

“I know, it’s been years.” Shelby said, smiling at her phone.

“Not even in your room yet. Slowpoke.” Toni teases.

“Shut it Shalifoe. You ready for bed?” Shelby asks.

“Yup, just waiting on you to get home and get ready for bed.” Toni answers.

Shelby just nods and picks up her pace. She quickly gets ready for bed because she wants to make sure Toni gets to sleep quickly. When Toni falls asleep, Shelby gets lost in memories from the past season. It hadn’t been easy and Toni had gotten beaten up a lot. She couldn’t believe that in her first year, she was about to be playing in one of the biggest games of any NCAA player’s career. It was rare to make it to the National Championship game, and Shelby knew that. She was making it a point to remind Toni of how amazing this all was and what an opportunity she had.

The next day is stress amplified. You would think that Shelby was the one that was playing in the biggest game of her life. Just like Toni was going to do, Shelby put on her jersey to get ready for the game. This time, she was putting UCLA decals on her face to increase her school spirit. The energy in the stadium was unlike anything Shelby had ever felt. It was like electricity was bouncing off every surface. Her heart was already racing and the game hadn’t even started yet. Toni came running out and kissed her as she did before every game. She also decided to hug momma and the twins before getting out for warm-ups.

“You know, y’all may have the cutest pre-game ritual.” Momma says with a smile.

“ _ May _ ? We do have the cutest pre-game ritual.” Shelby says shaking her head.

The game starts and Shelby forgets how to breathe. It isn’t until momma nudges her that she remembers to breathe again. The game is back and forth. No one can gain a convincing lead and that’s just adding stress to Shelby. Toni is doing amazing. She is in her element and that’s the way Shelby loves to see her play. It wasn’t until five minutes left in the game that UCONN started to pull away with the game. Coach Close called a quick timeout and talked to the girls. Toni listens intently but keeps her eyes on Shelby. Shelby mouths the word “now” to Toni, knowing she would understand that she needs to take over the game right now.

Something that Toni did as soon as she got back on the court. She turned it on and started hitting threes like crazy. After two minutes, UCLA was on top and holding the lead nicely. Toni was putting her everything into the game and everyone could tell. She was hitting the floor to dive for a loose ball and fighting her way to the rim. When the final buzzer sounds, UCLA wins the National Championship and the entire stadium goes insane.

“She did it! Holy shit, momma, she fucking did it!” Shelby said, ignoring the fact that her younger siblings were there.

“She sure did. Who could’ve known, our little Toni.” Momma said with a smile.

—————————————————————————————————————

Toni couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that they had really pulled it off. She knew Shelby played a big role in it. She sparked the fire in Toni to take over the final minutes of the game. She didn’t even know she wasn’t reaching her full potential until Shelby had mouthed “now” to her during a timeout. But now that the game was over, that meant she had something else she needed to do.

She breaks away from her team to run over to her assistant coach who had the ring for her. She grabbed it and quickly tucked it in her waistband. Shelby was launching into her in a matter of seconds after she got the ring. She was kissing her and hugging her like it was the first time she’d been able to do so. She could see Jobeth smiling at her from behind the bench and Toni’s heart started racing more than it had all game.

“You did it!” Shelby said with a smile.

“I can’t believe it!” Toni answered, and she really couldn’t.

“Holy shit! I’m  _ so _ proud of you!” Shelby says loudly.

Toni just loses herself everything that is Shelby. Basking in just how much she loved her. She quickly remembered that she had a very important question to ask her and took a deep breath. She pulled away from Shelby and Shelby had a blinding smile on her face as she looked at Toni. Toni just smiled back and reached back to grab the ring from her waistband. 

“Shelbs, I planned out so many words to say to you for this moment. Words I’m quickly forgetting now that the moment is here. You have always been my best friend, at the start and end of every day, you’re always my best friend. This is easily the best day of my life so far and I want to solidify that. So,” Toni starts before getting down on one knee, “Shelby Faith Goodkind, will you marry me?” Toni asked with a smile.

“Holy fuck! I- yes! Duh! Of course!” Shelby said, her face of disbelief.

“Really?!” Toni asks, standing up and putting the ring on Shelby’s finger.

Shelby doesn’t answer her, opting to pull her in for a kiss, with tears streaming down her face. She stops to look at the ring, the stadium still in absolute chaos.

“Toni is this?” Shelby asks, finding Toni’s eyes.

“Yeah, your mom was in on this. That is your great grandma’s ring.” Toni said with a smile.

“God, it’s perfect. You’re  _ perfect _ .” Shelby gushed.

Before Toni could answer, Holly Rowe makes her way over to them and Toni just smiles at her.

“So, Toni, you’ve won the National Championship against the titans of women’s college basketball, you’ve won a spot on the AP All-American team, player of the year, AP player of the year, WBCA player of the year, WBCA freshman of the year, and the Nancy Lieberman Award. Is there anything you haven’t done this year?” Holly asks and Toni smiles.

“Well Holly, to be honest, there’s not a lot I haven’t done. It was an insane year and I can hardly believe it’s ending like this.” Toni says.

“And we couldn’t help but notice that you just asked Shelby here a very important question.” Holly says, looking at Shelby’s ring.

“I did, I asked her if she would make today the solidified best day of my life and agree to be my wife and she said yes!” Toni said with a smile and Shelby just smiled at her.

“Oh wow, and is that her family over there?” Holly asks, pointing to Jobeth and the twins.

“It is!” Shelby said, smiling.

“Well, today must be an exciting day for all of you. We’ll let you two get to celebrating and Toni? Congratulations.” Holly says with a smile.

Shelby’s quick to show her ring to her mom and the girls all ran down to the court, screaming when they reached Shelby. Fatin was the most excited, immediately throwing Toni a thumbs up while Toni got with her team to cut down the net after the game. They go through the trophy ceremony and Toni still can’t believe how lucky she is. This year had been amazing and she was more than excited for the next year to match up to this one.


End file.
